


Preparations

by TheonSugden



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Knives, ableist comment, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the grimness of late season 5 Alexandria, Rosita forces herself to prepare for the worst with a comatose Tara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

“Eugene, promise me.”

Eugene looked at the knife in Rosita’s hands like she was trying to take his lunch money.

“The statistical probability of Tara dying…”

She’d always tolerated Eugene’s steadfast avoidance of reality, but she didn’t have to anymore. 

“If I’m not here, you have to do this. Eugene, promise me.”

Wiping his hand on his shorts three, four times, he reluctantly took the knife.

“You have my solemn and sincere word.”

Rosita ran her hand across the bangs that crept into Tara’s eyes as she slept.

“Thank you, Eugene.”

She looked over at Glenn, standing in front of the bed, watching over them.

“It won’t come to this, Rosita.”

Rosita fought back a laugh.

“That’s what I need to believe more than anything, but between…”

She looked at Pete Anderson from across the room, afraid to even speak his name for what he might do to Tara in return. A blood-drenched lunatic waving a gun at a wife-beater, with an unconscious woman, the kindest, gentlest creature Rosita had ever known, waiting to pay the price.

“And our great leader…”

Glenn looked so crestfallen at those words, but as much as Rosita cared about him, she didn’t regret saying them.

“He cares. He just -”

Rosita did laugh that time.

“I know what he cares about, Glenn. He doesn’t care about you, or me, and he certainly doesn’t care about…”

She looked at Tara again, still asleep, in a sleep that might never end. Rosita knew Tara might be better off that way, but selfishly, she wanted her back, laughing and pestering and smiling the smile that lit up the room even in the darkest hours.

“I know what you’re trying to say, Glenn. And I think Tara would say the same. I just…I can’t. Keep him away from her. Or I will.”

Glenn nodded a silent understanding. Rosita took his hand as he kneeled beside her, kissing Tara’s forehead.

“She’s my best friend,” he said, choked up. 

Eugene, who’d been ignoring the conversation to watch Tara, joined in.

“Affirmative.”

Rosita looked at Tara again, a look of fondness for the sleeping angel.

“She’s special to all of us.”

She just hoped she had the chance to tell Tara exactly how special she was.


End file.
